Beholder
Summary A Beholder is a floating orb-shaped Abberation covered mainly with a central eye and a sharp, toothy maw, 10 smaller eyes sprout on stalks on top of it. The Beholder is a powerful and intelligent monster often considered one of the greatest threats to the world, It is powerful, aggressive, and hateful, viewing all other creatures as inferior and prefers to either toy with or destroy them depending on preference. Power and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B Name: Beholder Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Large Abberation, Monster, Magical Beast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Dark Vision and Enhanced Perception, Magical Rays via Eyes, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Petrification, Status Effect Inducement (Slowing, Enervation, and Paralyzing), Sleep Manipulation, Telekinesis, Disintegration, Death Manipulation, Magic Negation, Minor Earth Manipulation, Duplication and Life Manipulation (Only within its lair) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Comparable to the legendary dragons capable of generating heavy storms with their magic.), Ignores conventional durability via Petrification, Disintegration, and Death Ray Speed: Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ 'reactions (can avoid the spell Call Lightning and can tag individuals with the evasion feat). Improved Iniative gives it '''higher '''reaction speed 'Lifting Strength: Unknown, Athletic Human with Telekinetic Ray Striking Strength: Small City Class, ignores conventional durability via Petrification, Disintegration, and Death Ray Durability: At least Small City level+ (Can survive attacks from comparable beings, such as legendary Dragons) Stamina: Very High Range: Tens of Meters via Eye Rays Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius at the least, Beholders are very strategic in fights and know what attacks to use in multiple scenarios. Beholders have also been known to enslave entire empires. Furthermore, Beholders are considered so intelligent, it is compared to paranoia- for it is said that they have calculated the chances of any event, no matter how unlikely, and prepared an adequate plan for such a thing. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''The Beholder is highly xenophobic and vicious, often wanting a quick death of its target(s). It will often jump into a fight at full energy, using all of its rays at once to overwhelm its target. '''Bite: As described, it will bite and pierce the target's skin with its toothy maw. It will usually use this after it has cast an Antimagic Cone attack as its only way to attack the target until the Antimagic Cone's effects are turned off. Eye Rays: 'A Beholder can shoot up to 3 Magical Rays per round from its small eyes with each of them damaging along with providing an additional effect to a target. The Eye Rays can consist of a *'Charm Ray: Charms the target, rendering them in a state where the Beholder can command them to forfeit the fight or restrain their allies. *'Paralyzing Ray:' Paralyzes the target. *'Fear Ray:' Induces fear into the target, it tends to use early on in the fight against powerful warriors and monsters. *'Slow Ray:' Slows the opponent down sharply, it will use this ray against a foe that has taken a hit from a disintegration or death ray as the ray will at least hamper the target. *'Enervation Ray:' Induces the target with a feeling of their energy being drained. *'Telekinetic Ray:' Moves the target (If it weights under 325 pounds) to a different area of its choosing. *'Sleep Ray:' Renders the target unconscious, It tends to use as a way to delay a counterattack from other comrades as they attempt to wake the target up. *'Petrification Ray:' Turns the target into stone, the Beholder will likely use this ray on spell-casters or those it finds interesting as it would then, after the fight, add it to its stone collection. *'Disintegration Ray:' Disintegrates the target, It prefers to use this ray on immediate threats in order to get the battle over with. *'Death Ray:' Kills the target outright, Essasinstally the same as the Disingtagration Ray of how it prefers to use it. *'Antimagic Cone:' Used by its central eye, It releases a cone of anti-magic which will suppress all magic and supernatural powers including its own and can keep the effect up as long as it wants. - Lair Effects: When fighting a Beholder inside its lair, usually a large cavern with a high ceiling. It can alter the lairs environment as an attack, effects it can induce include * The ground becomes slimy within 120ft. of the Beholder, making it difficult to walk and run. * Walls can grow appendages within 120 ft. of the Beholder, the walls will then attempt to grasp and grapple prey and targets with their newly found essential limbs. Gallery Origninal Beholder.jpg|Original Depiction Beholder 1st Edition.jpg|1st Edition Depiction Beholder 2nd Edition.jpg|2nd Edition Depictions Beholder 3rd Edition.jpg|3rd Edition Depiction Beholder 4th Edition.jpg|4th Edition Depiction Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Magic Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Earth Users Category:Life Users Category:Tier 7